


Is That Thor’s Hammer in Your Pocket (Or Are You Just Pleased to See Me?)

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha tries to stop a thief and gets much more than he bargains for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That Thor’s Hammer in Your Pocket (Or Are You Just Pleased to See Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springfling 2012 for kelleigh. Prompts were "Who do you think you are, one of the Avengers?" and costumes.

When the thief grabbed Vicky’s handbag, Misha wasn’t entirely sure why he ran after the guy. Behind him Vicky was shouting, “It’s not worth it!” and Misha could see that the guy was a) faster than him and b) more adept at ducking and dodging. None of that mattered when a giant flew out of nowhere and landed on the guy.

There was an ugly crunching sound, a lot of yelling and a whole mess of rolling around on the ground. Misha joined the pair seconds late, rocking on his heels as he came to an abrupt stop. He grabbed Vicky’s bag from where it had fallen and watched as the giant stopped the thief, mainly by lying on top of him and refusing to move.

Fairy tales were not real - not real at all - despite the evidence in front of him.

“Call the cops?” The giant was looking up at him. He had nice eyes. “And maybe an ambulance? I think I broke my ankle.”

 

The cops were there pretty quickly and took the squashed thief away. The guy looked homeless and desperate and Misha felt kinda sorry for him. If he’d asked for money, Misha probably would have given it. Instead he sat sullenly in the back of the police car while statements and details were taken.

The giant – Jared, as he’d introduced himself – was grimacing now, in real pain. Misha sat down on the cold concrete beside him.

“Misha. And thanks.” Jared shook his hand properly and then smiled, a real ear stretching grin. Misha’s stomach flopped over itself. Jared had tanned, even skin, long tousled hair and was dressed in sports gear. Tall, fit and smiley. It was like he’d been designed for Misha. And if he had a cock to match the size of him... And brains. Couldn’t forget those. This was why Misha couldn’t find a boyfriend. He was fussiness personified. Misha let out a soft sigh.

“You would have caught him. Hope I didn’t make you look bad in front of your girl?” Jared slung a thumb in Vicky’s direction.

“She’s not my girl. She’s my friend.” Misha shrugged. “Thanks. What do you think you were doing though? You could have hurt yourself.”

Jared shrugged. “It seemed like the right thing. I sometimes don’t think.”

“Because of the hair.” The words came out before Misha could censor them.

“What?” Jared self-consciously slid his hand up to pat at his dishevelled locks. “Ha. No. I was thinking about my paper and just reacted. I had this total breakthrough in the gym. And I’ll probably forget it before I can write it down.”

Yup. Brains. And gym. Misha’s own brain went offline for a moment as he contemplated Jared. Then the ambulance drew up and there were paramedics and chaos.

Vicky turned to him as the ambulance left and hit his arm. “Only you, Misha Collins, could find a hook up in the middle of crime. Did you get his number?”

Misha turned to defend himself before all the air rushed out of his body. “Ah. No.”

 

Hallowe’en was some kind of huge blowout around campus. Misha had a theory about the security of childhood nostalgia. Vicky told him it was more to do with the end of midterm exams. Either way, Hallowe’en was wall to wall parties, drinking, questionable decisions and costumes. Which was why Misha had allowed a half-assed goatee to grow in and pinned a bangle wrapped in aluminum foil to his black running shirt. He’d thrown a suit over the top and roughed up his hair. He could probably carry off Tony Stark’s attitude well enough. And a drink was basically part of the costume too. Bonus. It was the epitome of low effort costume but it was enough to get him free entry to wherever he and his friends wanted to go.

Where he ran into the Hulk. The Incredible Hulk. From behind, the guy was wearing a pair of cut off shorts that had been dyed purple. They must have belonged to someone else as they were definitely too tight and too short to be called comfortable. But they made his ass look magnificent. As did the rippling muscles that had muscles on his back. But the guy wasn’t artificially muscly. He had this neat, narrow waist that dipped down to the swell of his ass – oh look, imagine that. Misha’s eyes were magnetically draw once more to that pert curve – and his legs weren’t tree trunks. They were… nice. Edible. The guy was also completely covered in green paint.

Misha might have stared.

The Hulk turned around and Misha had to look carefully but he was sure it was Jared, the hero giant of his many night-time (and shower) fantasies. Misha was also looking carefully because the front more than matched the back – washboard abs, narrow cut of groin, those tight shorts not doing much to hide the size of Jared’s family jewels, so to speak. Which was getting bigger. No. Wait. Was getting nearer. What had he been drinking?

“Misha, right?” Jared was talking to him. Misha dragged his eyes up and up. It was impossible not to admire the skin his eyes travelled over, for all that it was green.

“Hi, Jared. Looks like you’re part of my team tonight.” Misha really had to count to ten before opening his mouth.

Jared choked a little.

“Avengers. Which would suit you. Because of the heroing. And not the gay. You’re not gay. I’m not that lucky.” Misha ended on a sigh before lifting his cup to his mouth and drinking to not say anything else that might get him into trouble.

“I think you’ll find that we-“ Jared indicated himself and Misha. “Are part of Captain America’s team. And he’s over there making out with Black Widow.”

Misha’s heart skipped a beat. He kept drinking and nodded at the same time.

“We are the Science Bros.” Jared drew a finger between them and then leaned closer, whispering wetly into Misha’s ear. “And I like to think Tony and Bruce have got this whole polyamorous thing going with Pepper.”

“I don’t have a Pepper. Just me.” Misha had to respond to try and delay his own reaction to Jared’s warm nearness.

Jared grinned. The green paint cracked on his face from the force of it. “We can work with that.”

 

When the only part of your sexual partner that isn’t covered in green paint is his dick, what else is an eager, willing-to-please guy going to do except let said green-covered sexual partner fuck his face? With his gorgeous, gorgeous dick. His thick, long, tasty cock.

“If you say ‘Hulk Smash’ at any point during this, I will end you.” Misha warned, pulling off to run his hands over the spit-slick shaft.

“I’m going to let you wash this paint off me later and then fuck me.” Misha felt his own cock jump in his suit pants. “I think that gives me some leeway.”

Misha couldn’t wait.


End file.
